


Coffee Talk:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono was a sounding board for Danny, when she came home for a visit, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Coffee Talk:

*Summary: Kono was a sounding board for Danny, when she came home for a visit, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was beside himself of what happened at HQ, He thought that Azra Hassan was there for forgiveness, but, she was there to continue what her husband had started about 4 months ago. The Blond could lose his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as a result, He still could, as he sat there, trying to choke back the emotion, that was threatening to come back up.

Officer Kono Kalakaua was coming through the hospital, & headed for the **_Family Private Waiting Room_**, & she sighed at the sight of the condition that the blond was in, & the former member shut the door, & went right to him. "Danny, Are you okay, Sweetie ?", The Beautiful Native asked with a worry expression on her face, The Blond tried to put a convincing smile on his face, but he knew that he was failing terribly.

"I am okay, Kono, You don't have to worry about me," The Blond said, as he wanted to drop the subject, The Ex-Surfer gave him a knowing look, Danny lets out his emotion, & said, "I am scared out of my mind of the possibility of losing Steve", as he lets out a stream of tears, as he said this. Kono said this to him, as she sits down to join him. "You know that Steve is a very strong person, It would take the reign of hell to take him out", she said without hesitation.

"I know he is, I know", The Loudmouth Detective said,as he was composing himself, He was exhausted mentally, & physically. "I am just tired that trouble always goes, & finds Steve, Even though, I joke & call him a "trouble magnet", I just want him to have peace, & happiness in his life, I also want him to be able to enjoy his future", He was getting pissed off, & angry as he was talking about it.

"You feel like you are getting chipped, you aren't getting enough time with him, Don't you ?", Kono said simply, as she was getting to the heart of the problem. "Yes, YES !!!!!!", He screamed, as he looked at the sky. She was just as angry, as he was. She told him this, as he was calming himself down, & sat back down next to her. "Then, You fight like hell, You guys are each other's better halves, You guys set the world on fire, with your kisses, hugs, or gestureS, To keep it hot, Stoke it, or put more into relationship, or it will die out", The Shorter Man looked at her in amazement.

“How did you become so smart & wise ?”, He asked with a smile, “I had a great teachers at Five-O, Come on, Let’s get something sweet to drink, After the day like today ?, We will need it”, & they left the hospital to go the nearby coffee shop, & indulge in some mocha iced coffees.

The End.


End file.
